poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of Aladdin
SpongeBob's Adventures of Aladdin (originally uploaded as SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin) is another SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film made by SuperVideoManiac2. It premiered on YouTube in March 2010. A new remake version (with an alternate title) made by Yakko Warner (with some alternative changes) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Jafar, the Royal Vizier of the fictional city of Agrabah, placed near the Jordan River, and his parrot Iago seek a lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders. They are told that only one person is worthy to enter: "the diamond in the rough", whom Jafar later identifies as Aladdin, an Agrabah street urchin. Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, upset that the law requires her to marry a prince instead of one she loves, escapes the palace and meets Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. The palace guards capture Aladdin on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar to demand Aladdin's release, but he lies and says that Aladdin has been executed. Disguised as an old man, Jafar frees Aladdin and Abu and brings them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. Inside, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Defying Aladdin's instruction to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a jewel. Aladdin, Abu, and the carpet rush to escape the cave as it collapses. Aladdin gives the lamp to Jafar, who throws both Aladdin and Abu back into the cave, though not before Abu steals the lamp back. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie who lives inside it. The Genie grants Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing them all from the cave without using a wish. He uses his first wish to assume the identity of a prince to woo Jasmine, and promises to use his third wish to free the Genie from servitude. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. Aladdin, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", arrives in Agrabah with a large host, but Jasmine becomes angry when he discusses her fate with her father the Sultan and Jafar without her. As a means of apologizing, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a ride on the magic carpet. When she deduces his true identity, he convinces her that he only dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin brings Jasmine home, the palace guards capture Aladdin on Jafar's behest and throw him into the sea. The Genie appears, intuits that the unconscious Aladdin would want to use his second wish to be rescued, and saves him. Aladdin returns to the palace and exposes Jafar's evil plot. Jafar flees after spotting the lamp and thus discovering Aladdin's true identity. Fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth is revealed, Aladdin breaks his promise and refuses to free the Genie. Iago steals the lamp, and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to become Sultan and the world's most powerful sorcerer. He then exposes Aladdin's identity and exiles him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. They escape and return to the palace. Jasmine tries to help Aladdin steal the lamp back, but Jafar notices and overpowers the heroes with his magic. Aladdin taunts Jafar for being less powerful than the Genie, tricking Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie himself. Now bound to his new lamp, Jafar ends up trapped inside it, taking Iago with him. With Agrabah returned to normal, the Genie banishes Jafar's lamp and advises Aladdin use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Aladdin decides instead to keep his promise and free the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine start their new life together Trivia *Sheldon J. Plankton works for Jafar in both versions of this film. *Mr. Krabs will join Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy in Yakko Warner's remake. *SuperVideoManiac's original version was also intended to have the Animaniacs appear as their second SpongeBob series appearance, but due to the user who was uploading their episodes beinggot suspended, Supervideomaniac discontinued the use of the Animaniacs and re-edited this project and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book, the original first appearance of the Animaniacs. Differences Between SuperVideoManiac's Original Version and Yakko Warner's Upcoming Remake Version *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Kaa the Snake were originally portrayed as heroes in SuperVideoManiac's original version. However, they will work for Jafar in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version. *Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Dark Cynder's monsters (a terror bird, a giant cobra, a giant komodo dragon, and an Anaconda), and Audrey 2 (from Little Shop of Horrors) originally guest starred in SuperVideoManiac's original version. However, they will be omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version because Jafar will team up with Maleficent in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, SpongeBob and his friends first faced Dr. Facilier in the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, Dr. Facilier will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the monsters were used from some adult-themed films, and SpongeBob and friends have yet to face Audrey 2 in a crossover film with Little Shop of Horrors. *SuperVideoManiac's original version showed some characters using profanity. For example, Banzai said "No one told me that this girl would be a real b****.", Jafar (dubbed as Scar) asked "What did you say?!", Banzai covered it up by saying that he said "A real fish?", Jafar replied "Really?", and a funny bounce sound is heard. That caused a possible PG or PG-13 rating. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will remain straight with no profanity at all, due to the real film's G rating. *SuperVideoManiac's original version showed Jafar being arrested by the Sultan's guards and Iago escaping to join the Shell Louge Squad in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan. However, in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version, Jafar will remain defeated as a genie and Iago will remain Jafar's henchman until Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar to keep the storyline straight and Iago will join The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance after Daniel Esposito and David Graham's upcoming film ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar''. *SuperVideoManiac's original version showed Banzai asking Shenzi to wed him, but she refused and by the end, she apologized and would accept his offer when she was truly ready. However, those scenes will be omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version, due to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed working for Jafar. *SuperVideoManiac's original version showed Sandy Cheeks making a minor appearance. However, she will play a bigger role in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version. *SuperVideoManiac's original version featured the golden eel as a giant eel guardian, a less violent fate for the apple merchant, and the Hyenas dreaming about the food in the palace, but the remake ended by later climatic videos cause SuperVideoManiac could not find the old video files for that project. However, that character will also be omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version to keep the storyline in balance. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants/Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Remakes